


【洋灵】大雨

by Sonnexo



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnexo/pseuds/Sonnexo





	【洋灵】大雨

灵超和木子洋的第一次旅行，在一个晴朗的春日拉开序幕。灵超想要看樱花喂小鹿，所以他们就这么出发了。

自驾游总是惬意，大包小包的行李搬进后座和后备箱，灵超坐在副驾驶上扣好安全带，下巴搭在降到底的窗边看着木子洋忙碌。这时候天已经有些暖了，木子洋的外套松松垮垮系在腰间，一条袖筒晃啊晃，灵超终于忍不住笑了起来，对上木子洋一副无辜的表情，灵超勾勾手指让木子洋靠过来，一个带着草莓糖果味儿的亲吻落在木子洋额头上。

上路啦。

车内的音乐声被木子洋调的很低，灵超侧头注视着窗外不断飞驰而过的风景，小睡刚醒的他有些百无聊赖。风撩起几缕头发，搔得鼻尖痒痒的。

天总是黑的很快，车灯亮起，距离目的地还很远，灵超有点儿不安起来。木子洋侧头注视着东张西望的小孩儿，拐角处是便利店，木子洋把车停在不远处的小巷口，垂头解安全带去给灵超买一个三明治。

他低着头的样子真好看。灵超小孩子心性，注视着跟安全带搏斗的木子洋，一手按着座椅探身过去，在他的脸颊亲了又亲。木子洋只当他是觉得灯光耀眼，一只温热的手就顺着他的长裤摸到双腿之间。

木子洋终于意识到灵超在做些什么。小孩的笑容显得狡黠又调皮，这倒让他有些不知所措。灵超没在乎那么多，昏暗路灯助长了他的胆子，手指顺着大腿摸上裆部，解开纽扣拉下拉链，黑色内裤下藏匿着一团鼓鼓囊囊的器物。隔着东西摸怎么也不过瘾，宽边内裤被勾起扯下，阴茎挤出凶巴巴地硬着，灵超手指小心翼翼圈绕上去碰木子洋深色的龟头。煎熬中的木子洋连挪身都做不到，拒绝在此刻可能没多大用处了，他安慰自己。

这不是结束，只是个开始。前液溢出时灵超低低地笑，撸动的动作加快了些。修长手指替木子洋解开安全带，灵超俯身嗅闻磨蹭，故意放慢动作让木子洋观赏。鼻尖拱蹭着底部囊袋，湿润舌尖顺着柱身舔到龟头，嘬着顶端腥咸黏液。

弟弟在给自己口交，不能太丢脸。木子洋强忍着射精欲望，连挪身都做不到。煎熬让他无比难受，灵超却撩拨地变本加厉，狭小的空间里氤氲着情欲的气味，木子洋的掌心试探摸索灵超垂落发丝，却不敢用半分力气。灵超显得驾轻就熟，湿热舌尖舔着木子洋性器顶端，一手撩开木子洋T恤下摆，要去摸他敏感的腹肌和胸口。

“够，够了，小弟……坐上来。”

木子洋终于忍不住了，按着灵超的肩膀试图脱离小孩儿湿热的唇舌，灵超抬头注视着木子洋，那双眼睛更多的是慌乱，好像是下了很大决心才说出最后三个字。车窗外更黑了些——他真小心。灵超这么想着，垂着头挪身过去抬腿挂在木子洋的大腿上，随后便被搂着腰带过去抱紧。期间灵超的脑袋狠狠撞上车顶，暧昧气氛没了大半，木子洋忙着吻灵超的脑袋反复询问痛不痛，灵超的裤子解了一半，凑过去吻这个不解风情的笨蛋。

终于步入正轨，木子洋依旧一丝不苟地给灵超做着扩张。温热臀肉贴着自己的大腿来回磨蹭，只有按住才能阻止擦枪走火。灵超再三暗示木子洋扩张已经足够，木子洋却依旧咬着牙做到最后。三根手指进入张开，灵超湿热后穴裹着他的手指，木子洋脑海里绷着的最后一根弦彻底断了。

快感来的又猛又快，木子洋的龟头擦着穴口进去，贴着灵超的前列腺把愉悦，爽快和瘙痒带进深处。明明看起来没什么攻击力却仍然掌握主权，按着灵超的腰身把他往自己的性器上撞。灵超被干地身体痉挛，原本扶着木子洋肩膀的手指抖得厉害，哭泣，低喘和呻吟在狭小的车内蔓延，车窗内的雾气，摇晃的车身，暧昧得或许明显。

“轻点儿，轻点儿哥哥，嗯……”

灵超带着鼻音的呜咽发糯，木子洋听了头皮发麻，锁着灵超腰身的手臂收紧了些，贴进深处讨好小幅度插弄，凑到弟弟耳朵边呼出热气，试探声音开了口。

“自己动，好不好？”

这会儿灵超脑袋已经成了浆糊，他无心去想木子洋的哄骗，乖乖挪身挺直后背，小声喘息着僵硬地晃着身子，把木子洋的性器吞入深处。找准了那点自己不断吞吃，可还没挪几下就败下阵来，猫咪一样再去蹭木子洋的侧脸，恳求他帮帮自己。

一只温暖带着些汗湿的手收紧握着灵超的性器，没反应过来的小孩儿还在快感巅峰，带着哭腔轻唤要射了要射了。那只手反而收紧困着他，随后便是一阵暴风骤雨般的操干。灵超只能紧紧搂着木子洋的脖子才能保持平衡，悬停在快感中像风雨里飘摇着的一只小舟，而木子洋是他的舵手，绝对掌控。

木子洋的鼻息变得粗重起来时，灵超已经彻底被干哭了。他伏在木子洋肩膀上抽噎，又被木子洋吻去眼泪。滚烫性器埋在深处狠干一通才抽出，跟手中那忍了许久的东西握在一起，还没撸动几下灵超就抖着腰射了出来。二人的精液混在一起，淫靡又令人脸红。灵超主动凑过去吻木子洋，这个吻咸咸的，带着些委屈的眼泪。

在他们收拾好重又启程时，灵超因为疲惫又睡了过去。木子洋的外套搭在他身上，柔和的光笼罩着他。

等你醒来，就能看到樱花了，小弟。


End file.
